


Dragonheart

by biggayjona



Series: FGO Rarepairs [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Sickfic, also siegfried hoards stuffed animals, domestic trash, moving in, siegfried has a hairless cat named fenrir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biggayjona/pseuds/biggayjona
Summary: Georgios and Siegfried are moving in to a new apartment. Unfortunately, Siegfried is sick.





	Dragonheart

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first in a series i'm starting of fgo rarepairs  
> next up is nitocris/sanzang

Georgios hefted the box onto his hip, sighing at the prospect of lugging it up the staircase into his and Siegfried’s new apartment. He breathed in for a moment, letting out slowly as he began to ascend the stairs. Halfway up, he nearly tripped and fell back down, shocked by the appearance of a man at the landing.  
The man laughed, his ponytail bobbing with the motion. “Did I startle you?”  
Georgios, unsure of how to respond, shrugged as best he could with a box of Siegfried’s tchotchkes in his arms. The man peeped down the stairs into the box, raising his eyebrow at the stuffed toys. “Do you have a daughter?” he laughed.  
Georgios felt his eyebrow twitch. “They belong to my boyfriend.”  
The purple haired man’s lips twitched, mouth opening to make another crack until he was abruptly cut off by a woman’s fist impacting the top of his head.  
“Sasaki! What did I tell you about harassing neighbors?”  
The man groaned and rubbed his head. “M-Martha! I don’t know what you’re talking about--”  
He was cut off by the woman hitting him again before she looked down the stairs at the increasingly confused Georgios. “Sorry about him, he just likes to get rises out of people. I’m Martha and this is Sasaki Kojiro, by the way. A pleasure to meet you!”  
Georgios nodded. “I’m Georgios. Nice to meet you too.” He hefted the box again, hoping to move past these weirdos and finish unpacking the truck. Thankfully, Martha seemed to get the idea and pulled the prone Kojiro out of the way. She bid him goodbye and Georgios heaved a sigh of relief.  
After trudging the rest of the way up the stairs, he rounded the corner and finally made it to his apartment. He set the box down and unlocked the door, letting it swing open. Georgios wiped sweat from his forehead and took a moment to breathe before going inside, setting the box in the living room. Hearing the sounds, Siegfried emerged from the bedroom, swathed in blankets and cheeks flushed with fever. “George?”  
“Go back to bed; you need to rest,” he replied straightforwardly, answering the unspoken question. Siegfried’s lips twisted into a pout as he opened his mouth to protest. As cute as it was, Georgios wished his boyfriend wasn’t so stubborn.   
“Are you sure you don’t want me to help you unload the truck? I’m sorry I’m not doing more…”  
Georgios cut him off. “Go back to bed or your condition will just worsen.”   
Although Siegfried clearly wanted to protest, he simply sighed, apparently giving up. “How much more do you have to bring in?”   
Georgios pondered the question for a moment. “Two or three boxes, maybe. After that, I think the both of us could use a nap.”  
The light-haired man nodded and pulled the blankets tighter around himself, yawning.   
“Alright… I’m going back to bed now,” he mumbled sleepily. Georgios smiled slightly, ever endeared by his lover’s cute mannerisms. He watched Siegfried disappear down the hallway before returning outside.  
After bringing in the final few boxes, he peeled off his soaked shirt, ready to take a break. Upon entering their shared bedroom, he found Siegfried curled up on top of the blankets, face buried in one of Georgios’ discarded shirts. He gently shook his white haired lover awake.  
“Siegfried? Come on, wake up.”  
Used to his sleepy boyfriend’s grumpy mumblings, he pried the shirt from his hands. “Come on, get under the covers.”  
Siegfried opened his eyes slowly, hazily looking up at Georgios. He hummed unintelligibly. Georgios repeated himself and the taller man lethargically complied, wriggling grumpily. Georgios felt his boyfriend’s forehead again, brow furrowing at the clammy warmth. He sighed and rolled into bed next to his sick lover, wrapping his arms around him. Siegfried, already asleep again, cuddled closer, pressing his face into Georgios’ chest. Georgios yawned and let himself begin to drift off, dreading unpacking later.

 

When Georgios woke again, the light coming in through the windows was soft and reddish-orange, a far cry from the bright afternoon sunlight he’d unpacked the truck under. Siegfried wasn’t in bed with him, and as he cast a hand over his lover’s side of the bed, Georgios discovered that the sheets were cold.  
He rolled out of bed, plodding into the living room in only his boxers. Georgios was met with the view of Siegfried surrounded by plush toys, a fluffy bear in his arms. The cardboard box formerly filled with what Georgios called Siegfried’s hoard was upended, a veritable stuffed zoo scattered around him.   
“George?” Siegfried sounded clearer now, the nap apparently doing him some good. Georgios sat down next to his boyfriend, picking up a plush dragon.   
“Are you feeling better?”  
Siegfried nodded, smiling softly. “Yeah, you were right. I think my fever broke while I was asleep.” He gently fiddled with the bear’s soft paws.   
Georgios nodded, reaching out to feel Siegfried’s forehead. It was slightly warm, but much better than it was earlier. “Your temperature’s dropped… I’ll make dinner, you should go take a shower.”  
Siegfried nodded. “Sounds good.”  
Georgios set the dragon back down and stood, popping his knuckles. Pondering what to make for dinner, he tied his hair into a ponytail and set to work.

 

The rich smell of chicken broth and herbs filled the small apartment, drawing both Siegfried out of the shower and Siegfried’s hairless cat Fafnir into the kitchen. The vaguely-sentient potato shaped mass of rage and flesh that Siegfried called a cat immediately beelined for the soup pot, scrambling up the stools placed at the counter until Georgios set him back on the ground. Siegfried was shirtless, clad in loose pajama pants with his hair pinned up in a bun.  
“Sorry, did you need help with that?” he asked, arms outstretched for Fafnir to jump into them. As the seething mass of wrinkly fury settled against Siegfried’s chest, Georgios shook his head.   
“No, I’m fine. It’s almost done, so just sit down.”  
A few minutes passed in relative silence, Georgios humming to himself as he carefully seasoned the soup. It would be a bit until it was ready, but that was okay. He was in no rush.


End file.
